Eternity traduction
by Les concombres masques
Summary: La traduction de "Eternity", par Serpent in red.  Elle tentait de se libérer de sa cage, avant de s'appercevoir que la liberté avait un prix.
1. Chapter 1

L'Eternité, Milles sentiments.

**Notes : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.. De plus, ceci est une traduction de la fic de « Serpent in Red », écrit à l'origine en anglais. Si vous aimez Tomione et que vous lisez bien l'anglais, je vous la recommande.**

**De plus, ici Tom garde son nom original « Riddle », au lieu de « Jésudor », de même pour les sorts. Juste par préférence personnelle. Si vous voulez changer, faite le savoir.**

Chapitre 1 : Son Chemin

La nuit entourait de silence le village de Little Hangleton. Un silence encore plus perçant près du cimetière. Aucun villageois n'osait s'en approcher depuis les nombreux accidents qui s'y déroulèrent, le plus connu étant la mort des Riddles. Cependant, les mystères ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

Trois ans auparavant, un groupe d'adolescent négligea les avertissements écrits sur les murs par les habitants, et pénétrèrent l'enceinte à la nuit d'Halloween. Il fallut attendre l'aube pour qu'un seul des garçons n'en sorte titubant, le corps recouvert de sang.

Des jours durant, on l'interrogea afin de percer le secret des évènements, mais le pauvre garçon s'emmurait dans un silence glaçant. Exactement une année plus tard, il mourut dans son lit, emportant son secret dans sa tombe.

Après sa mort, les rumeurs enflèrent. Certain prétendaient qu'il était le meurtrier de ses amis. La culpabilité l'aurait saisi, et il se serait donné la mort. Mais personne ne savait comment il était mort. Il ne portait ni blessure, ni traces d'empoisonnement. Au contraire, les médecins envoyés par la famille de la victime jurèrent qu'il était en parfait état.

Alors les rumeurs continuèrent, sans égards pour la vérité. Cela n'avait aucune importance, les villageois appréciant tous une bonne histoire, s'il ne fallait pas en vérifier la justesse eux-mêmes.

Ainsi, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'aucune personne ne se risque dans le cimetière lorsque, encore une fois à la nuit d'Halloween, deux ans après la mort du garçon, du bruit se fit entendre près du cimetière et du manoir.

Ce fut d'abord un _« Lumos », _au bord d la falaise menant au manoir. Une silhouette habillée de noir se fraya un chemin vers la bâtisse après avoir allumé sa baguette. Avant même d'entrer, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements de victimes torturées dans les nombreuses chambres.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

_Quel chemin ais-je choisi ? _Elle se le demanda pour la millième fois. Elle savait que ce n'étai pas le bon. Mais elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas _le_ quitter.

Lorsque deux ans auparavant, elle a ignoré les cris de deux adolescents innocents, elle avait scellé son destin. Aujourd'hui encore, les avoir laissé mourir dans son salon hantait ses nuits. C'était une culpabilité qui marquera à jamais son esprit, son cœur et son âme.

Elle frappa lourdement sur la porte trois fois et attendit. Les rideaux de la fenêtre gauche frémirent, et elle aperçut entre les plis un œil la scrutant. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et elle fut admise dans le manoir.

La perçant l'ayant reçu s'inclina légèrement tandis qu'elle montait vers le deuxième étage.

Elle se demanda un instant si, en ouvrant la porte, elle verrait la nouvelle victime. Elle chassa cette pensée. Il savait très bien comment elle réagirait face à ce spectacle. Sans doute la proie avait été déménagée vers une autre chambre.

Elle ouvra la porte et le trouva adossé sur le seul bureau de la pièce.

-« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'une des chaises.

-« Je suis allée au chemin de traverse » répondit-elle honnêtement « Je n'y suis pas allée depuis si longtemps »

-« Sais-tu que Dumbledore pourrait facilement t'enlever et te tenir en otage contre moi ? » dit-il en la regardant strictement. Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

-« Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil » répondit-elle avec douceur.

-« Il est bien plus manipulateur que tu ne crois, Hermione » commenta-t-il tandis qu'il fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir devant elle.

Hermione Granger fixa l'homme qu'elle avait suivi depuis maintenant trois ans. Les autres diraient qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, mais elle n'avait juste l'impression que le mur les séparant devenait de plus en plus épais.

-« Si tu fais de tels décisions à l'avenir, je pourrais reconsidérer la liberté que je t'accorde » déclara-t-il soudainement. Elle se leva immédiatement pour le toiser du regard.

-« Tu ne me prendra pas ma liberté ! »

-« Tu ne me laisse aucun choix ! » affirma-t-il avec autant de fureur.

-« Je refuse que tu me traites comme un animal ! » hurla Hermione

-« C'est pour ta protection, Hermione » expliqua-t-il.

-« Bien sûr ! » renifla-t-elle. « Je peux très bien me protéger seule, merci. »

-« Tu fais bien trop confiance à Dumbledore » dit-t-il , « Je ne laisserai rien se mettre en travers de… »

-« Tu es égoïste ! » Il arrêta de parler pour la regarder. « Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer comme si j'étais une de tes possessions. Je suis humaine, j'ai des sentiments moi aussi. Si tu t'attendait à ce que je reste à la maison et que je m'occupe de tes enfants et du foyer, tu t'es trompée de femme ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes un femme pareil. »Tom s'approcha de sa chaise en la corrigeant. « Je me réjouie même que tu n'en sois pas une. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu je dois assurer ta protection. »

Hermione sentait sa rage monter. Apparemment, il avait déjà résolu de l'enfermer depuis longtemps. Il faisait juste l'en informer « gentiment » ce soir.

-« Tu ne m'enfermera pas. »répéta Hermione. Il ne répondit pas mais continua à la fixer. « Tu sais que je me battrai à la mort si tu oses tenter de m'enfermer. »

-« Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix. » conclut-il en levant sa baguette. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu saisir la sienne, il l'avait déjà complètement immobilisé. Des larmes de rages commencèrent à couler lorsqu'il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. »Mes excuses, Hermione. Je le fais pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas les laisser t'utiliser contre moi. »

Les soupçon d'Hermione qu'il avait tout prévu bien avant se virent confirmer quand Tom transplana avec elle dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Au centre d'un magnifique environnement se trouvait une cabane, complétée d'un puis et d'un jardin.

-« Tu devras pardonner l'aspect rustique de cette demeure. Mais je suis certain que tes talents en magie arriveront à surmonter cet inconvénient. » Il souriait tandis qu'il la portait vers la cabine et entra. Il la plaça sur le lit avant de défaire le sotilège.

-« Tom Marvolo Riddle ! »cria-t-elle en se levant.

Nonchalamment, il répondit « J'écoute ».

-« Arg ! » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire à cause de sa frustration. Elle marcha vers lui et lui tira sur les habits. »Tu ne m'enfermeras pas ici ! Jamais ! »

-« Mes excuses encore, Hermione. » répéta-t-il en lui touchant doucement la joue. A léger sourire lui passa sur le visage. « Si tu arrives à traverser les barrières que j'ai mis autours de ce terrain, je pourrais reconsidérer ma décision. » Avec ça, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se transplaner, laissant Hermione seule.

Elle cria encore une fois sa frustration avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Comment osait-il l'enfermer ainsi ! Elle n'était pas une damoiselle en détresse. Elle pouvait se défendre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et détruit un objet dans la pièce, faisant semblant que ce soit Tom.

Elle regarda l'endroit où il avait disparu quelques instants auparavant.

Elle lui prouvera tort. Elle s'échappera de sa cage, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : Harry Potter est la propriété de J., et cette fanfiction est la propriété de Serpent in Red.**

**Sommaire : **Son enfermement dure depuis cinquante ans. Jour après jour, elle aimerait que les barrières de ce prétendu paradis s'effondrent. Le prix à payer, toutefois, se révèle trop chère pour elle.

Emprisonnement

Elle regarda la chouette s'envoler après avoir bu de bol d'eau qu'elle avait placé à la fenêtre. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un parchemin qui lui avait été remis il y a à peine trois minutes.

Cela faisait presque quinze ans qu'elle était retenue dans cet endroit. Quelque part, elle se doutait que c'était parce qu'il avait éventuellement appris qu'elle était différente.

Elle eut un sourire amer a cette pensée. Différente. Elle était très différentes de beaucoup de personnes. Non pas à cause de ses origines Moldus, ni même à cause de son intelligence hors pair.

Parce qu'elle était une voyageuse temporelle. Une voyageuse temporelle tombée amoureuse du plus noir des mages de l'histoire.

Hermione Granger regarde le parchemin, qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main. Il est enroulé, tenu par un anneau d'argent. Délicatement, elle en trace les contours.

Malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait pour l'avoir enfermé, elle ne pouvait arrêter de l'aimer.

La cabane où elle habitait se trouvait en haut d'une certaine montagne. Une beauté étrange se dégageait de ces lieux, complétée par un ruisseau ondulant non-loin de sa demeure. La seule saison qu'elle ait connue depuis son temps là était le printemps, de sorte que les fleurs était toujours resplendissantes. Ce décor lui faisait pensait à un lieu mythique qu'elle aurait lu dans un de ses livres.

Hermione était fascinée par cet endroit, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jurer ou de s'inquiéter des évènements se déroulants hors des barrières qu'il avait érigés.

Celles-ci servaient non seulement à empêcher qu'on la trouve, mais aussi à l'empêcher de sortir.

Il amenait toujours des livres lors de ses visites, afin de la distraire lors de ses absences. Elle les finissait toujours très vites. Ils étaient passionnants, et elle cherchait toujours le moyen de briser sa cage.

Malgré tous ses efforts et son intelligence, elle savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas autant sur la magie noire que lui. Elle était convaincue que c'était ce qu'il avait utilisé pour forger ses barreaux.

Elle retira l'anneau tenant le parchemin et se dirigea vers la table au centre de la pièce. Elle en ouvrit le premier tiroir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une myriade d'anneaux similaires. Elle y plaça délicatement le nouveau. Elle déroula ensuite la lettre.

_Hermione, _

_Je suis certain que tu es, encore une fois, agitée, mais je te souhaite de partager mon triomphe. Dumbledore est finalement tombé, vaincu par Severus, il y a une semaine. Le jeune Malfoy était censé accomplir cette tâche, comme je l'avais précédemment mentionné, mais d'après mes Mangemort, il a échoué. Peu importe, ce vieil idiot est enfin hors de mon chemin. _

_Malgré ma grande joie, je suis au regret de t'informer que je ne pourrais te rendre visite ce mois-ci. Après ce décès, saisir le ministère ne sera pas difficile. Quand cette guerre sera enfin finie, et Potter disparu, je t'amènerai dans notre nouvelle demeure. Alors, nous serons ensemble. Je regrette, encore une fois, ton incompréhension. Je te veux hors de tout danger. Si l'Ordre ou le Ministère savaient ton existence, je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils te feront un objet destiné à ma perte._

_Je souhaite te voir le mois prochain, mais dans les conditions actuelles, je ne peux le garantir._

_Lord Voldemort_

Elle avait presque envie de brûler cette lettre. Son incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il la regretter lorsque c'était elle qui était piégée dans la cabane ? Il n'avait aucune idée de sa frustration, quand elle savait ce que le futur réservait.

Elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle venait du futur. Elle ne voulait rien modifier, malgré les nombreuses tentations. Cela dit, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait changer quelque chose, même si elle lui disait la vérité.

Elle voulait tellement le voir. Dumbledore était mort. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une année avec lui.

Elle ferma tristement ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Fidèle à sa parole, il se transplana dans sa cabine deux mois après sa lettre. Elle lui cria dessus, le suppliant de la laisser partir, de la laisser être à ses côtés. Lui, en revanche, se contentait de la fixer avec ses yeux d'un rouge sang, attendant qu'elle ait fini pour la tirer vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Bien qu'il se plaigne souvent qu'elle parlait trop, il la respectait assez pour la laisser achever sa tirade.

Après ce jour, elle ne le revit plus pendant neuf mois. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit, pensant à ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver. Elle avait oublié la date exacte où Harry le tuerait-ou plutôt, quand le sort rebondirait. Après tout, c'était il y a plus de cinquante ans. C'est pourquoi son seul réconfort «était de recevoir ses lettres, une fois par jour.

Un jour, il se transplana une nouvelle fois. Elle l'implora de ne pas partir. Il la regarda étrangement, car c'était la première fois en cinquante ans qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas de l'avoir enfermé dans sa bulle.

Elle savait que le jour se rapprochait. Pour une fois, elle souhaitait que ses lectures soient obsolètes, et que l'histoire pouvait être changée.

Toutefois, elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait la pile de livre sur son chevet.

Le jour où les lettres s'arrêtèrent, elle ne pleura pas. Ce ne fut pas ça qui l'informa de sa mort. Tandis qu'elle se promenait autours se sa maison, tentant toujours de se libérer, elle trébucha et tomba.

Les barrières étaient tombées.

Elle pâlit et courra vers sa cabane, claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se forca à dormir. Une fois réveillée, les lettres reprendront et les barrières seront restaurées.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put pas s'endormir.

Elle voulait se mentir, se dire qu'il avait manipulé sa protection afin de lui accorder plus de libertés avant sa supposée victoire.

Ce rêve se brisa lorsque la chouette portant sa lettre n'arriva pas.

Tout en pleurant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la cruelle ironie.

Elle était enfin libre de sa prison.

Mais maintenant, elle renoncerait à tout pour retourner dans sa bulle d'un paradis factice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence**

Le soleil se couchait au loin. Le chant des oiseaux s'effaçait avec le soleil. Lentement, la lumière du Soleil fut remplacée par celle des maisons qui longeaient la rue.

A part le rire des enfants, la rue était silencieuse. Parfois, une voiture traverserait le village.

Une femme vêtue de noir apparue en haut de la rue et se mit à la descendre lentement. Une douce brise passa, la caressant et faisant frémir ses épais cheveux frisés. Elle regardait le sol tout en descendant la voie qui menait du village à l'ancien manoir en haut de la colline.

La porte d'une des maisons grinça, et en sortit un homme de la quarantaine. Il aperçut la femme et souri :

« Bonsoir, Mrs. Riddle. » la salua Mr. Smith.

Elle tourna très légèrement la tête, le regardant à peine.

« Bonsoir, Mr. Smith. »

Malgré son sourire chaleureux, il était impossible de manquer la profonde tristesse que renfermait son visage. Mr Smith se demandait souvent d'où venait cet air de mélancolie qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Il y a un an, elle avait emménagé dans le manoir qui surplombait le village. Les rumeurs au sujet de cette femme couraient, se dispersant comme des feuilles mortes remuées par le vent. La maison avait été abandonnée durant de longues années. Tous savaient que les Riddles y étaient morts, et aucun ne doutait qu'elle ne fût hantée.

La mystérieuse femme se faisait appelé . Cela ne faisait qu'enfler la curiosité des villageois. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de parents des anciens locataires. Cela dit, ils ne savaient dans l'absolu pas grand-chose des Riddles.

Néanmoins, elle sortait tous les jours de sa demeure et arpentait les rues, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle affichait toujours une expression à fendre le cœur, et ses yeux étaient couverts de larmes qui ne tombaient jamais.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle dégageait une grâce particulière, mêlée à une sagesse manifeste. La plupart des villageois lui accordaient leur respect. Quelque chose en elle le commandait.

Personne ne connaissait son âge, mais elle semblait a peine plus vieille que . Elle ne se liait jamais avec les autres villageois et ne recevait jamais personne.

En somme, c'était une femme très étrange. Les parents avertissaient leurs enfants de ne pas l'approcher, même si elle avait l'air gentille.

Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne parlait à personne. Le seule qui tentait de lui adresser la parole était . Bien qu'elle soit très polie, elle ne révélait jamais rien sur elle-même.

Et savait qu'elle ne le fera jamais.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas masochiste.

Cette pensée la faisait toujours sourire lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise à bascule, contemplant du troisième étage du manoir l'horizon.

Quelle autre explication ? Tomber amoureuse du plus grand sadiste ayant vécu, elle ne pouvait être autre chose que masochiste.

Toutefois, sa torture auto-infligée avait atteint une nouvelle dimension quand elle décida d'emménager dans le manoir Riddle, deux ans après sa mort.

Son décès datait d'il y a maintenant trois ans. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été envoyé à Azkaban, mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'en croiser un ou deux parmi une multitude de sorcier habituels. Apparemment, le Ministère avait du mal à tous les retrouver. Ce n'était pas étonnant, peu de gens avaient le privilège de connaitre l'identité de chacun d'entre eux.

Ils semblaient surpris de la voir, mais leur stupéfaction semblait bien faible comparée à la sienne, lorsqu'ils s'inclinaient très légèrement en l'apercevant. Comme si leur loyauté envers _lui_ n'avait pas diminué.

Même s'il était mort.

Son visage s'assombrit alors. Elle ferma les yeux, et pendant un moment, elle eut l'air de souffrir.

_« Hermione »_

Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle se rappela la manière dont sa voix caressait son prénom. Elle frémit en pensant à son regard la fixant avec intensité.

Tous le craignaient, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé aucune raison de le craindre. Ses yeux s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il la regardait. Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il n'était pas strict envers elle. Non, Lord Voldemort demandait toujours respect et obéissance.

Ce n'était pas non plus pour dire qu'elle lui était soumise. De nombreuse fois, elle avait tenté de le défier.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il la dévisageait toujours lorsqu'elle hurlait. Après quoi il ferait simplement ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Elle en demeurait frustrée et agacée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le changer.

Elle ouvra les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le visage. Se tournant vers la porte, elle s'aperçue qu'il ne s'agissait que du vent.

Elle se pencha en tremblant pour fermer la fenêtre, puis porta les mains à son visage. Lorsqu'elle les enleva, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient mouillées.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

Alors, une vague de douleur la traversa, et sa vision se troubla. Elle ferma ses yeux encore une fois, pouvant presque sentir cette fois _ses_ bras l'encercler, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois par le passer.

_« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, Hermione » murmura-t-il dans son oreille._

_« Je mourais bien un jour » répondit-elle doucement. Il rigola._

_« Je suis Lord Voldemort. Ma chère. Crois-tu réellement que je vais laisser une chose aussi ridicule que la mort m'arrêter ? » Dit-il, son rire mêlé à ses mots._

Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Il l'a quittée. Il avait promis qu'il ne laisserait jamais la mort le vaincre. Pourtant…Il était mort.

Mort.

Parti.

Disparu.

La seule chose qu'il lui avait laissée était des souvenirs, qui étaient à la fois le seul réconfort dont elle disposait et la source de son tourment.

_« C'est vraiment dommage Hermione. Tu es l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes que je connaisse. Mais tu possèdes tant de cette »un sourire sarcastique apparu sur son visage » soi-disant bonté qu'il t'est impossible de m'aider à achever mon but. »_

Elle sourit amèrement. N'a-t-il donc jamais vu la noirceur qui résidait au fond d'elle-même ? Le jour après qu'elle se soit enfuie de son « Paradis », elle espérait et priait pour qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Elle avait presque souhaité…que l'issu se soit inversé.

Elle savait que c'était affreux. Harry était son meilleur ami. Elle se châtiait à chaque fois que cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

Les pires et plus profonds démons surgissent dans le cœur d'un homme lorsque celui-ci est livré au désespoir.

Elle ne pouvait envisager un plus grand désespoir que dans l'année suivant sa mort.

Le moment où les foulent se mirent à célébrer la chute du tyran, elle sombra dans une douleur infinie. Elle maudissait les Dieux d'avoir permis une telle chose de se produire. Elle souhaitait terriblement détruire ceux qui se permettaient de fêter _sa _mort, mais une autre part d'elle-même lui rappellerait qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons possibles pour célébrer la fin de Lord Voldemort.

_« Tu es désespérément douce et bonne, ma pauvre Hermione »il dit un jour, ses yeux remplis d'humour. « Parfois, je m'étonne que tu puisse m'aimer comme tu le fait. »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs lui faisant réentendre un instant des échos de son rire.

« Tom…Tom.. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit amèrement lorsqu'elle se souvint du regard furieux qu'il lui jetait, lorsque saisi de fureur, elle hurlait son véritable nom devant son armée. C'était un regard qui ferait trembler le plus courageux des Mangemorts. Elle n'a jamais pu y voir que quelque chose d'attachant.

_« Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à m'appeler par mon titre devant eux, et non pas par…ce nom. » se plaignait-t-il un jour._

_« Je suis certaine que tu préférerais que je t'appelle « Mon Seigneur » » ricana-t-elle en retour._

_« Hmm, » il acquiesça, ses yeux sombres pétillants à l'idée. »Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que toi, ma chère lionne rebelle, ne te pliera jamais à mes désirs » _

_Elle se blottit contre lui avec un sourire satisfait._

« …Tu me manques tant, Tom. »

Sa vision se troubla encore avec des larmes qui commençaient à monter.

Elle se replia contre la chaise à bascule et ferma une dernière fois les yeux.

Alors que la pénombre l'entourait, elle continua à se plonger dans ses souvenirs, la source de tant de souffrance.

Ainsi que la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avancer dans sa vie brisée.


End file.
